Sacre Bleu!
Sacre Bleu! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fifth case of Stonemoor and the eighty-fifth overall. It is featured as the first case set in Green Haven. Plot Upon the team's relocation to Green Haven, the player and April decided to eat at a quiet French café for lunch. As they entered the restaurant, they searched the area for a seat, only to find café regular Alice Beaumont slashed to death. Dustin placed the pair in charge on the investigation, prompting them to search for the clues. They first suspected the victim's husband Damien Beaumont, waitress Megan Lemieux, and café owner Jeremy Lambert as suspects before hearing that a memorial had been set up in the town square for Alice. They headed to the memorial where they suspected animal ranger Alexandro Moon and French community pillar Natalie Piché. They also discovered that Megan believed she was the victim's sister. Mid-investigation, Alexandre informed the pair that Alice was pregnant at the time of her death. With this news, they questioned Damien on the pregnancy, as well as discovering Alice was cheating on Damien with Jeremy. Finally, they were able to arrest Jeremy for the murder. Jeremy initially denied the murder but he snapped and confessed to the murder after April asked him about the affair. He then explained how the duo had fallen for each other despite their previous engagements to their respective lovers. When Alice fell pregnant with Jeremy’s baby, he was shocked after Alice told him. Due to her pregnancy, Alice decided that she was going to tell people about the affair so she and Jeremy could raise the baby together. But Jeremy wanted it to remain secret since the two were married to other people. In a fit of panic and rage, he then cornered her in his café and slashed Alice to death, killing her and her unborn child. For the murders of Alice Beaumont and her unborn baby, Jeremy was sentenced to life in prison by Judge South. After the trial, an angry Natalie came to the station, wanting to report a vandal. After the player and Spencer talked to Natalie, she then explained that someone had vandalized the French flag on the Statue of Flags in the Green Haven town square. After they retrieved a sample of paint from the vandalized flag, Fleur revealed that the paint was a certain spray paint called "Spray Dem Away". After they asked Natalie about if she saw anyone with spray paint, they were directed to the café, where they found the exact spray paint they were looking for. After analyzing the cans, Fleur revealed that there was traces of Irish malt whiskey on the spray can. They then told Chief Flanagan, who deduced that the potential vandal could be Irish. Meanwhile, businessman Leo Harrington insisted that he have the player's assistance in finding the café keys in the café's kitchen. After they found the keys, Leo then got help from Valerie with organzing the café's ownership docuemtns so he could take over the café. He then revealed that he was renaming the café "Amour Éternel" for his girlfriend April. He then asked the player to take her to the café, where Leo surprised her with the café, telling her that he wanted to manage the café with her so they could be happy. April then told her boyfriend that she was very grateful for what he did. She then kissed him before thanking the player for helping him. After all of the events, the Chief told them that they would have to check out Irish Street to find the Irish vandal that was responsible. Summary Victim *'Alice Beaumont' (found slashed to death in a quiet French café) Murder Weapon *'Razor Blades' Killer *'Jeremy Lambert' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect has been to Provence *The suspect smokes cigars Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect has been to Provence *The suspect smokes cigars Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect has been to Provence *The suspect smokes cigars Appearance *The suspect wears a black beret Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect has been to Provence Appearance *The suspect wears a black beret Profile *The suspect eats camembert cheese *The suspect has been to Provence *The suspect smokes cigars Appearance *The suspect wears a black beret Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats camembert cheese. *The killer has been to Provence. *The killer smokes cigars. *The killer wears a black beret. *The killer has black eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate French Café. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Cloth, Velvet Purse) *Examine Velvet Purse. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Romantic Engraving; New Suspect: Damien Beaumont) *Inform Damien of his wife's murder. (New Suspect: Café Kitchen) *Investigate Café Kitchen. (Clues: Tray, Faded Menu) *Examine Tray. (Result: Employee Badge; New Suspect: Megan Lemieux) *Ask Megan if she saw anything. *Examine Faded Menu. (Result: Logo Uncovered; New Suspect: Jeremy Lambert) *Speak to Jeremy about the body in his café. *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Tablecloth) *Analyze Tablecloth. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Provence) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats camembert cheese) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Green Haven Town Square. (Clues: Shrine, Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Ranger Advert; New Suspect: Alexandro Moon) *Ask Alexandro Moon about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Alexandro has been to Provence) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Card; New Suspect: Natalie Piché) *Ask Natalie Piché about the murder of her community member. (Attribute: Natalie eats camembert cheese and has been to Provence) *Examine Trash Cam. (Result: Bloody Razors) *Analyze Bloody Razors. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Razor Blades; Attribute: The killer smokes cigars, Megan smokes cigars; New Crime Scene: Burning Stove) *Investigate Burning Stove. (Result: Pile of Ashes, Locked Camera) *Examine Pile of Ashes. (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: DAMIEN & ALICE) *Ask Damien about the wedding ring in the cafe's kitchen. (Attribute: Damien smokes cigars, has been to Provence and eats camembert cheese) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Megan about the victim being her sister. (Attribute: Megan has been to Provence and eats camembert cheese) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Jeremy about the victim's pregnancy before her death. (Attribute: Jeremy smokes cigars, has been to Provence and eats camembert cheese; New Crime Scene: Quiet Tables) *Investigate Quiet Tables. (Clues: Waiter's Tray, Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Strange Poster) *Examine Poster's Insignia. (Result: Insignia Identified) *Confront Natalie about the victim running against her leadership. (Attribute: Natalie smokes cigars) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Tea Glasses) *Analyze Tea Glasses. (09:00:00) *Ask Alexandro about drinking tea with the victim. (Attribute: Alexandro eats camembert cheese) *Investigate Statue of Flags. (Clues: Bloody Case, Standing Ashtray) *Examine Bloody Case. (Result: Black Fuzz) *Analyze Black Fuzz. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a black beret) *Examine Standing Ashtray. (Result: Bloody Lighter) *Analyze Bloody Lighter. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pot is Melting (1/6). (No stars) The Pot is Melting (1/6) *See what Natalie Piché was angry about. *Investigate Green Haven Town Square. (Clue: Vandalized French Flag) *Examine French Flag. (Result: Paint Sample) *Analyze Paint Sample. (03:00:00) *Ask Natalie if she saw anyone carrying spray paint. (Reward: French Beret) *Investigate French Café. (Clue: Dufflebag) *Examine Dufflebag. (Result: Spray Can) *Analyze Spray Can. (03:00:00) *Report to Chief Flanagan about the Irish vandal. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Leo wants help with. *Investigate Café Kitchen. (Clues: Paper Tray) *Examine Paper Tray. (Result: Unknown Keys) *Examine Unknown Keys. (Result: Café Keys) *Analyze Café Documents. (03:00:00) *Ask April to come to the café. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an old French profanity, meaning to experience a cry of surprise or happiness. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Green Haven